


Pandorica Fallace

by Enid_Black



Series: Challenge in Italiano [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Incubi (menzionati), M/M, PTSD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_Black/pseuds/Enid_Black
Summary: Storia scritta per la challenge di Natale del gruppo hurt/comfort italia - fanfiction & fanart https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/Tre storie da tre prompt, insomma, un po' il potere del trio coincide col mio XDStoria uno: prompt: PTSD, Vicino di Casa, AfasiaUn giorno nella vita di Bucky e Steve.





	Pandorica Fallace

\- 121. PTSD  
\- 130. Vicino di casa  
\- 150. Afasia

**Pandorica Fallace**

Steve era uscito per fare la spesa, e aveva perso il conto da quanto si aggirava per il supermarket, il carrello pieno già solo con metà di quanto segnato sulla lista. Era strano fare cose tanto normali, a volte, e la ricchezza dei supermercati del ventunesimo secolo non cessava mai di fargli girare la testa. Era uscito nel tentativo di liberarsi del mal di testa sordo ed insistente con cui si era svegliato quella mattina. Bucky aveva avuto una nottata pesante, tempestata di incubi. Steve l’aveva lasciato a letto a dormire, con un biglietto sul suo cuscino che l’avvisava che era uscito per delle commissioni e sarebbe tornato presto.

Nella corsia dei surgelati, stava cercando di decidere cosa prendere tra gli articoli in offerta (avere denaro non voleva dire sprecarlo), ed aveva appena deciso per le patatine a zig zag che facevano sorridere Bucky, aprendo la porta del congelatore, quando un tonfo improvviso lo fece voltare di colpo. La testa protestò vivacemente e un violento acufene lo costrinse a piegarsi in due accanto al carrello. Steve si mosse lentamente, fino ad appoggiare la schiena allo scaffale aperto, e mise la testa tra le ginocchia, con le braccia sopra, cercando di respirare lentamente.

Non stava riuscendo molto bene, il torace sembrava non espandersi a sufficienza, il rumore alle orecchie era diventato un ronzio sordo, come di un motore di sottofondo… Steve non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare se aveva gli occhi aperti o chiusi. Gli sembrava di averli chiusi, ma vedeva chiaramente il quadrante dei comandi della Valkyrie.  
Rabbrividì, il respiro sempre più affannoso. Ora il rumore sembrava quello dell’acqua che entrava dentro, e il freddo, oh, il freddo, no, il freddo…

***

Ding! 

Clint tirò fuori il telefono e guardò il messaggio appena arrivato, era Sam.

‘Sento Lucky uggiolare da qui, sei senza pizza? ’ 

‘Sono a fare la spesa,’ Clint rispose, ignorando il sarcasmo dell’amico e mettendo nel carrello la marca migliore di fagioli borlotti in lattina (che per caso erano striati di viola, non che lui l’avesse notato, nossignore). 

‘Quindi ti mancano le pizze, avevo ragione’ arrivò il messaggio successivo. Clint sbuffò e parcheggiò il carrello, aprendo la fotocamera del suo starkphone per fare una foto dove la frutta, verdura e carne che aveva preso erano chiaramente visibili. La inviò a Sam, insieme ad una emoji con la lingua di fuori. 

‘Vedi? Sono un adulto responsabile,’ inviò Clint in risposta, imitando la frase che Sam reiterava più volte al giorno da mesi.  
Sam gli rispose con una emoji che si sbellicava dalle risate e Clint si accigliò leggermente prima di riprendere a fare la spesa. Era proprietario di un condominio, per il martello di Thor, teneva in ordine gli appartamenti appena i condomini gli dicevano che c’era un problema ed era un fottuto Avenger. Certo che era un adulto responsabile.

Dopo aver riempito il carrello con un po’ di frutta e verdura in più, si diresse al reparto surgelati per completare il vero obbiettivo della spesa: le pizze.  
O almeno questa era la sua intenzione fino a che, girando a destra per entrare nella corsia dei congelatori, non si trovò di fronte uno sportello aperto e uno dei suoi vicini di casa preferiti, nonché buon amico, nonché Steve Rogers, nonché Captain America, raggomitolato a terra in quello che aveva tutto l’aspetto di essere un pessimo attacco di panico, se la figura scossa dai brividi non lo ingannava.  
Estrasse il telefono, che aveva appena riposto, alla velocità della luce e chiamò immediatamente l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto far qualcosa.

***

Bucky aveva avuto una pessima nottata. Una di quelle in cui era stato svegliato ripetutamente da incubi e ricordi del periodo in cui era prigioniero di Hydra. Solo le prime ore della mattina avevano portato un po’ di pace alla sua mente, e verso le quattro si era misericordiosamente addormentato. Quindi, quando alle otto e trenta del mattino il suo telefono suonò e interruppe quei momenti di riposo, per un attimo contemplò l’idea di usare la mano di metallo per stritolarlo. Il buon senso ebbe la meglio. Strofinandosi gli occhi con la mano destra, guardò lo schermo e vide che era il numero di Clint. Fece scorrere il pollice sullo schermo e rispose,

“Clint, dannazione, stavo finalmente dormendo…”

“Steve sta avendo un attacco di panico, o un flashback, non so bene cosa, davanti al reparto surgelati al supermercato in fondo alla strada.” Lo interruppe la voce dell’arciere. Bucky si alzò di scatto dal letto, iniziandosi ad infilare i primi abiti che gli capitavano sottomano, la modalità ‘Salva-Steve’ era rimasto il suo autopilota principale.

“Merda. Arrivo.” 

“C’è qualcosa che posso fare?” chiese Clint. Il sergente malediceva spesso la presenza di Clint nelle loro vite, ma in realtà erano più le volte in cui ringraziava il cielo di averlo, come in questo caso. 

“Non lo toccare. Fa’ che nessuno lo tocchi, potrebbe reagire male, e poi si sentirebbe in colpa per il prossimo secolo e mezzo. Parlagli, ricordagli il suo nome, che giorno è, digli che sto arrivando.”

“D’accordo, Buck-a-roo. Ti aspetto qui.” Barnes ignorò il soprannome odiatissimo, e attaccò il telefono per finire di infilarsi gli abiti caldi. Si allacciò le scarpe, recuperò chiavi e telefono, ed uscì di casa. Per poi rientrarvi praticamente immediatamente dopo, imprecando, per prendere la coperta che tenevano sul divano. Quella di plaid cucita da Sarah Rogers negli anni ’30.  
Il supermercato era a dieci minuti di distanza a piedi, camminando. Bucky ci arrivò in cinque. Per fortuna, vista l’ora, il negozio era semideserto, ed uno dei commessi gli indicò la corsia giusta non appena Bucky attraversò la soglia. Evidentemente Clint lo aveva istruito, e bravo Hawkeye. 

Dal corridoio principale davanti alle casse, girò a sinistra nella corsia dei surgelati. Fu grato di non aver mangiato nulla, perché la stretta allo stomaco che lo colpì gli avrebbe fatto rimettere tutto. Steve era accoccolato a terra, con la schiena contro il congelatore aperto (e rimaneva aperto perché lui bloccava la porta), le gambe tirate su, la testa sulle ginocchia e le braccia strette sopra la testa, con il torace che si muoveva convulso. Clint era accanto a lui, seduto per terra al suo livello, senza toccarlo, e gli diceva con voce calma e cadenzata tutto quello che Bucky gli aveva riferito. Alzò lo guardo e incontrando il suo, gli fece un cenno in saluto senza smettere di parlare. James si accovacciò dall’altro lato, con il braccio destro dal lato di Steve.

“Ehi, Stevie,” iniziò, con voce forzosamente tranquilla, “Sono io, Bucky… sono qua accanto a Clint, è il sette di gennaio del 2018 e siamo al supermercato vicino a casa…” al sentire la voce di Bucky, Steve iniziò a mormorare qualcosa. Bucky si avvicinò, chiedendo, “Stevie, posso toccarti la spalla?”. Steve annuì e Buck appoggiò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla sinistra di Steve. “Sono alla tua sinistra, come sempre.” Gli sussurrò. Clint si schiarì la gola, attirando la sua attenzione, e chiese con il linguaggio dei segni . Bucky annuì grato.

“Alza il riscaldamento a casa mia, per piacere. Da qui in poi ci penso io. Clint… grazie.”

 

Rimasero soli, mentre Bucky iniziava a far scorrere lentamente la mano sulla spalla di Steve. Voleva toglierlo al più presto dal freddo del congelatore e portarlo a casa, ma sapeva per esperienza personale che affrettare i tempi portava solo a peggiorare la situazione.

“Steve… ascoltami… devi seguire la mia voce, ok? Ti ricordi? Come quando avevi gli attacchi d’asma… ti sto per spostare dal congelatore per appoggiarti contro di me, va bene?” Steve annuì di nuovo, inspirando seccamente quando le mani di Bucky lo spostarono, finalmente togliendolo dal getto di aria fredda alle sue spalle. Barnes chiuse il congelatore con un piede mentre svolgeva la trapunta e la avvolgeva attorno a Steve. “Steve? Devi respirare con me. Inspira quando inspiro io, espira quando espiro io, ti ricordi, eh, come ti ha insegnato tua madre… Dentro,” ed inspirò, “e fuori…”  
Steve, lentamente, iniziò a seguire il respiro di Bucky. Barnes aggiustò la presa su Steve, via via che andava rilassandosi, anche se era ancora raggomitolato quanto più stretto poteva, nonostante la stazza. Sentì che stava mormorando qualcosa e si avvicinò.

“Sabbia, River cammina sola… ah, luminarie.” Buck strinse le labbra tra loro.

“Ok, ho capito, ho capito, Steve. Ora andiamo a casa. Non è distante, ci saremo in poco tempo, va bene?” Steve fece segno di diniego. “Ok, non ancora, non ancora.” Strinse il braccio di carne e sangue più stretto attorno alle spalle di Steve, mentre col sinistro prendeva il cellulare, che aveva vibrato in tasca.

Messaggio da: Hawkeye:  
“Riscaldamento acceso. Sono qua fuori con la macchina coi finestrini oscurati.” Bucky digitò rapidamente.

Messaggio a: Hawkeye  
“Grazie, amico, sei il miglior vicino che potremmo avere, anche se so che mi pentirò di questo messaggio…”

Messaggio da: Hawkeye  
“Lo stamperò ed incornicerò. Sai che lo farò. Motore acceso e riscaldamento a palla.”

Bucky non rispose all’ultimo messaggio. Agganciò il mento sopra la spalla di Steve, che si rilassò quasi impercettibilmente al gesto, e poi portò entrambe le braccia attorno al compagno, e gli sussurrò in un orecchio. 

“Abbiamo Clint fuori con l’auto che ci aspetta, pensi di riuscire ad arrivare all’uscita con me?” Steve tacque per alcuni secondi, poi finalmente sollevò la testa e guardò Bucky, che gli sorrise “Ah, ecco i miei occhioni blu. Bello rivedere il tuo naso storto, Steve.”

“Faremo la Rose. A termo radio?” disse Steve prima guardandolo e poi guardando il carrello. Buck lo guardò stranito, anche se sapeva che questo strano sintomo (afasia, lo aveva chiamato il terapeuta) era solo un modo in cui si manifestava la PTSD di Steve. 

“Ah, la spesa. Possiamo rifarla più tardi, non te ne curare. Andiamo?”

“Pandorica fallace.” Rispose Steve, facendo il verso di alzarsi. James fece appena in tempo a rimettersi in piedi e sostenerlo, dato che le sue ginocchia stavano di nuovo cedendo. Bucky però sapeva che dovevano arrivare a casa, e decise per entrambi. Passò il braccio sinistro dietro le spalle di Steve e il destro dietro le sue gambe e lo sollevò. Steve si coprì il volto con la coperta, portando il viso contro il collo di Bucky. Barnes sperava che non ci fosse nessuno pronto a fotografarli altrimenti i giornali avrebbero riportato di un omicidio.  
Per fortuna, i commessi del supermercato avevano creato un corridoio privo di clienti, l’orario aiutava molto, specie in un giorno festivo. Barnes uscì e vide Barton che usciva dal SUV e apriva la portiera, aiutandolo ad entrare con Steve tra le braccia. Poi, una volta chiuso dietro, l’arciere tornò al posto di guida.

In pochi minuti furono a casa e Bucky depositò Steve sul divano, davanti al caminetto acceso. Si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli prese le mani tra le sue, strofinandole. Steve stava a testa bassa, il respiro più calmo, ma era ancora visibilmente scosso dal flashback che l’aveva preso di sorpresa. James si sentì afferrare i polsi e tirare sul divano,

“Oltre panda, foglie gocciano sonico,” gli disse, facendo ancora una smorfia quando udì le proprie parole. James sapeva qual era il protocollo però e non aveva certo bisogno di spiegazioni chiare, si sedette nell’angolo del divano, piazzandosi semidisteso, e attese che Steve gli si sistemasse addosso, portando la coperta con sé. Barnes passò alcuni minuti a sistemarla sopra entrambi e poi strinse le braccia forte attorno a Steve, che finalmente sembrò rilassarsi davvero. 

“Foriero Tardis canterano.” 

Bucky si fece scappare una mezza risata. Steve sollevò lo sguardo dal suo collo e lo fissò quasi offeso. Barnes gli baciò il naso e il capitano si rimise giù, mentre la mano di metallo del compagno gli massaggiava la schiena, su e giù, su e giù, allo stesso ritmo del respiro. Bucky vide Steve piano piano addormentarsi, il che era sempre un buon segno: le sue crisi erano rare ma lo lasciavano mentalmente esausto. Bucky, visto che era con quattro ore e mezza di sonno, decise che Steve aveva avuto un’ottima idea, e si addormentò a sua volta.

***

Aprì gli occhi di colpo e per un breve istante non riuscì a focalizzare dove si trovasse. Ma avrebbe riconosciuto la curva del collo di Bucky e il suo odore ovunque. La tensione che l’aveva colto se ne andò tutta insieme, e Steve si rese conto di colpo di quanto si sentisse stanco. Non aveva idea di cosa avesse davvero provocato la crisi di quella mattina, ma non ne aveva avute di così forti da dopo la caduta del Triskellion. Immaginò che fosse come diceva la terapista: a volte tornano, e bisogna essere preparati.  
Si segnò di mandare un carico di pizza a Clint per ringraziarlo, e una mancia ai commessi del supermercato che l’avevano aiutato.  
Guardò verso il viso di Bucky, immensamente grato di averlo al suo fianco, e si accorse che lo stava fissando.

“Stai meglio?” gli chiese l’altro, la voce roca di sonno. Steve non resistette a baciare le labbra della sua personale ancora di salvezza.

“Sì… Sembra di sì. Credo sia passata anche l’afasia.” Bucky sorrise, finalmente rilassato, e Steve si sentì sciogliere in quel sorriso.

“Ottimo. Anche se, devo dire, di tutti i sintomi della PTSD ti sei andato a beccare quello più ilare.” Steve lo guardò male, e Buck ne allisciò i lineamenti con un bacio.

“Che ho detto stavolta? Dimmi che non ho di nuovo iniziato a parlare ad improperi… Tony ancora mi prende in giro…”

“No, però è evidente che hai passato l’ultima settimana a guardare Doctor Who…” lo prese in giro bonariamente il sergente.

“Buck… grazie…” Steve si fece d’improvviso serio. 

“Non lo dire nemmeno, imbecille.” protestò Bucky, l’inflessione apparentemente divertita, ma con una vena di acciaio nelle parole.

“Cretino. Sono serio.” Steve rispose, socchiudendo gli occhi e strusciando il naso contro quello di Bucky, immergendosi in quell’odore che era famigliare sin dalla loro giovinezza.

“Lo so. Anch’io. Taci.” Ribadì Buck, sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio. “Stai qua con me?”

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di alzarmi.” Gli rispose Steve, accomodandosi meglio per appoggiare la fronte a quella di Buck e sentirsi un po’ più vivo.


End file.
